Bedbugs are small, wingless, parasitic insects of the family Cimicidae. Bedbugs feed on the blood of warm-blooded animals including humans. Though not strictly nocturnal, bedbugs are mainly active at night and are capable of feeding unnoticed on their hosts. Adults are about ¼ of an inch in length and are generally oval in plan form, with relatively flat bodies. Their color ranges from nearly white or a light tan to a deep brown or burnt orange. Recently ingested blood may appear as a dark red or black mass within the bedbug's body. Because they never develop wings, bedbugs cannot fly. When disturbed, bedbugs actively seek shelter in dark cracks and crevices.
Bedbug populations have resurged in recent years, particularly throughout parts of North America, Europe, and Australia. They are most commonly found in rooms where people sleep, and they generally hide nearest the bed or other furniture used for sleeping. Bedbugs are most active at night, but when hungry they will venture out during the day to seek a host. Their flattened bodies allow them to conceal themselves in cracks and crevices around the room and within furniture. Favored hiding sites include the bed frame, mattress, and box spring. Clutter around the room offers additional sites for these bugs to hide and increases the difficulty in eliminating bedbugs once they have become established. Thus there is an urgent need for efficient detection, trapping and monitoring tools to combat this serious pest.